


Turns Out Anonymous Blowjobs are Better Than a Husband Who's Never Around

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, Glory Hole, MILF, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Rinko has been backed up for years by the irregular appearances of her husband and has taken to frequenting a sex shop to control her urges, but after accidentally ducking into a gloryhole stall in the back, Rinko may have to rethink her method of coping with her hubby's absence.





	Turns Out Anonymous Blowjobs are Better Than a Husband Who's Never Around

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter at NsfwSwindle for commission updates, info, and lewd talk

Rinko sighed in her stall. Full Frontal was a sex shop on the seedier side of town which she found herself visiting more and more. The lack of a man in her life was becoming a harder burden to bear, sure she was married but her husband was rarely home. As a young woman, it was easier to deal with, she just held in all those desires and then once he was home she jumped his bones and gave him the fuck of his life. That was how their son was conceived. But, as the trips away from home grew longer and she grew older it became more important she dealt with her desires regularly lest they become unbearable, and god had her desires become quite out of control now that she was in her 30s.

 

Rinko was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t really noticed the stall she was in. She noticed someone she knew enter the store and she rushed to the back of the store to avoid their notice. This back area had multiple stalls ostensibly for trying on lewd cosplays or other articles of clothing, but Rinko couldn’t imagine someone actually trying on such clothing at the store, or lord forbid buying some clothing that someone had already tried on. No amount of washing could remove certain stains.

 

Rinko shuddered at the thought and shut it out of her mind. She wondered how long she’d have to stay in the stall, how long it’d take for her fellow neighborhood mother to leave. She felt awkward sitting in the stall with just the dildo she had been inspecting. Oh, the things the employees must be thinking of her, running to the back with a toy. She blushed and started eyeing around the stall to escape that thought as well. She noticed a slight indentation in both walls separating hers from the other two it was sandwiched between. She pressed a hand to one and noticed that it was a circular hole and pressing the indent to the side, revealed it to be a small sliding door. 

 

Rinko tilted her head slightly in curiosity before snapping it back in disgust. A glory hole, it was a glory hole. The part of town was certainly sketchy, but to think there were people having their dicks sucked by strangers, or worse, sucking and pleasuring a stranger’s cock! Rinko was almost ready to storm out, forgetting that she could possibly run into Mrs. Kikucho when she heard a sliding sound from the wall opposite the one she was facing. Rinko could feel her heart stop for a moment, immediately realizing what awaited her as she turned to face it. 

 

It was a cock and a damn fine one admittedly. She was appalled by the mystery man’s forwardness, but also somewhat taken by his daring. She was stuck somewhere in the middle, too disgusted to do anything with it, but too intrigued to leave as she knew she should. The dildo in her hand, though much larger than the cock in front of her felt childish by comparison, after all some silicon toy was nothing compared to the real thing, something she had become all too aware of recently. Against her better judgement, she placed her toy on the floor, kneeling in front of the hole so that she could inspect it more closely.

 

By the look of it and her knowledge of the neighborhood, she’d say it was a younger man’s cock. It had that sense of virility that was absent in an older man’s penis, including her husband’s. Other than that however it was quite similar to her spouse’s albeit perhaps a tad thicker. The thought of how easy it’d fit in her mouth came to mind uncomfortably fast. On one hand, she ought to just let it be and leave, but on the other, she knew the thought of what-if would plague her, and how fair would it be to her husband to think of what might have been whenever they were together. For the sake of her marriage, in fact, she ought to take the plunge now rather than ruin her and her husband’s sex life forever with such questions.

 

The cock nudged forward a bit impatiently, which Rinko found cute in spite of herself. With her course of action decided Rinko slowly moved her hand forward and ran her fingers along the side of the shaft. The stranger’s cock throbbed ever-so-slightly in response, something she was intimately familiar with whenever she used to tease her husband. That memory left her longing for the cock even more and she held it in her hand, giving it a firm squeeze and tug. A moan from behind the wall urged her on and Rinko licked her lips anxiously. Her hand continued moving, a slow methodical pace as if being somewhat mechanical in her application would keep her from enjoying the act too much.

 

Despite this and whatever mental justifications she gave, she had already leaped off the slippery slope and the satisfaction of having a real cock in hand after so long was the catalyst. The warmth radiated into her palm, a factor of the handjob she hadn’t considered in so long and a factor she didn’t realize how much she missed. Unconsciously her hand began to pick up the pace and she briefly thought of how much of a shame it was she couldn’t play with this stranger’s balls, but quickly forced that thought out of her head. She removed her hand, briefly considering leaving it at that, before moving her face in closer. Another factor she hadn’t considered in so long, the slightly sweaty, manly smell a clean cock had.

 

Without even thinking about it she planted a kiss on the head, as she started all the blowjobs she ever gave her husband. She took the cock into her mouth immediately after that, once again almost instinctively. The taste of cock was one factor she had remembered and missed dearly and she gorged herself on it as she moved her mouth up and down the shaft. Her tongue pressed against the underside of the cock providing a delectable sense of pressure against it in addition to the gentle suction provided by her lips. Rinko had always been proud of her blowjobs, but truth be told she had only ever done anything sexual with her husband, this would be a test of the skills she always assumed she had.

 

For the next couple of minutes, the only sound aside from her partner’s gentle moaning was the soft noise of her oral care. Rinko found herself lost in the act, as usual, prepared to continue as she was until her partner was finished. Often she’d spend an entire morning with her head between her husband’s legs extracting that first daily load from him. This was no different in many ways, her slow and steady pace soothing her partner with a gentle pleasure. Her reverie was interrupted as she noticed her partner gently thrusting into her mouth. She noted that her husband’s tell was perhaps universal among men and she prepared for her partner’s climax.

 

That long-anticipated orgasm came soon after, strands of cum being pumped down her throat as she took the entire penis into her mouth. She found the feeling soothing after so long without it and the taste was distinctly different from her spouse’s she noted. Now that he was finished, Rinko pulled her mouth off the member which left a strand of cum on her lip as it fell down limply. The mother in her made her give the spent cock a gentle kiss as if to say it had done a good job. The stranger mumbled something before pulling their cock away and shutting the slider, she could hear them putting their pants back on before leaving the stall soon after.

 

It took a while for what she had done to kick in. She had sucked another man’s cock, in a glory hole at a sex shop no less. Rinko felt a sudden rush of exhilaration, never having suspected anonymous sex to be such a thrill. She could feel that her panties had gotten quite soaked, though she hadn’t noticed during the act. Rinko stayed in the stall for a couple minutes longer, both to make sure Mrs.Kikucho had left and also to slip a hand down her pants and give her soaking pussy a little bit of attention while the other pinched her hard nipples.

 

She left the store in somewhat of a daze and remained that way for much of the day. She didn’t buy that dildo, after all, having concrete proof now that the fake stuff really doesn’t compare. Following that, her interest turned to more anonymous sex. Almost every lewd thought she had involved masked men or herself behind a wall working numerous men at once. It didn’t take long for the internet-savvy Rinko to find the exact place for just such a fetish.

 

* * *

 

Rinko held her trench coat tight to her as she walked through the crowd. What was beneath her coat could barely be considered actual clothing and the last thing she needed was for anyone on the street to see. She made a sharp left into an alleyway that though brightly lit still carried a seedy atmosphere to it. She made her way through the labyrinthine back alleys until she came to a hole in the wall bar. It was dimly lit which helped obscure her appearance more than the trench coat and sunglasses already did and she trotted hurriedly to a door in the back past all the tables and booths and behind that door was a man at a podium.

 

There was a path to either side of him, but he recognized Rinko and tilted his head to the left which Rinko followed eagerly, already knowing which side was hers. Rinko pulled her sunglasses off and took in the sight. Numerous women, and a few men worked numerous cocks sticking in through the other side. Most were on their knees sucking or stroking, a few were pressing their breasts to the lovely phalluses and fewer still were laying on special tables half of which were on the other side of the wall, allowing the men on the other side access to their pussies or asses and whatever they would want to do with them. 

 

This was where Rinko belonged and she gave a content side as she removed her coat and sat it on the waiting coat rack near the entrance. Rinko wore a very high waisted pair of panties which hid next to nothing and a pair of Haro pasties which hid her nipples well but were worse than useless at hiding her areola. She strutted over to her normal spot, actually feeling confident in her milfy body whenever she was here despite her usual distaste for it. A cock was already waiting for her, either a satisfied past patron willing to wait if it meant a taste of her or someone not willing to wait in one of the other lines. Rinko puffed out her chest and prepared for another late night of fun. The bar provided photos of the women, or in some cases, men, on the other side with their faces obscured of course, and Rinko had gotten quite the following. Patrons adored both her blowjobs and handys with the very rare titty fuck being especially sought after. Rinko told herself this was just a means until her husband returned, but truth be told she found this so much more satisfying than her husband ever was. 

 

Who knows, maybe one night she’ll request the use of one of their special tables and give these men a taste of her equally needy cunt. But until then there was a waiting cock in front of her, and it was in need of service.


End file.
